


Knocked Down

by Ms_Marchy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon verse, Eren and Levi are total bros, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Titan Eren, levi angst, they cant live without eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Marchy/pseuds/Ms_Marchy
Summary: Just a cute little snippet where Eren gets hurt and Levi rushes to his aid. (And by "Cute" I mean "A little angsty and Levi panics.")





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first AoT/SnK fic. Not the greatest you'll ever read, but not the worst!

"Yeager," Captain Levi called as he hastily walked over to the unconscious boy. Worry teases his intuition as he drew nearer still with no response. "Yeager, answer me!"

He had to be okay. His body could heal almost anything that wasn't self inflicted, so his fall from his titan form, 13 meters off the ground could possibly not be fatal.

It wasn't till he was right up behind the teenager that he noticed the blood stains in the grass, the blood that leaked from his thumbs draining like tiny rivers. Once he flipped the kid over, using the 3DMG straps across Eren's chest, the thumbs were no longer a concern. The gaping hole in the side of the boy's head from landing on a jagged rock was still oozing, the small bits of loose flesh moving along with the flow and giving way to the gush, steam obscuring Levi's eyes from a better view as it tried knitting itself back together. Eren's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, his lips parted slightly as small, raspy, puffs of pained whimpers, almost too quiet for Levi to hear, passed through.

"Eren," Levi panted, feeling his head rush with thoughts. He couldn't do this. "Don't leave me alone!" Not after Isabella and Farlan. Not after Petra, Eld, Gunter, and Oulou. Not after Erwin and Hangi. "You're not allowed to, do you understand me?!" He could tell his face wasn't in its usual cool, unbothered expression. He could practically feel his eyes bulging out of his head. He could taste the blood from biting his lips so hard, he'd be surprised if he didn't bite through and crack his teeth.

"L-Levi?" Was the questioning croak of confusion he received, the small breaths tickling his hair as he listened to the boy's chest. "What's-" and then he closed his eyes once more, his body going lax. Levi looked at the younger's head wound, the bone was already knitting itself back together, the scalp turning from red to pink as flesh began to regrow. This seemed like good news, even better was Eren's few seconds of consciousness. He was healing. Hopefully he would re-cooperate fully and as soon as possible.

He couldn't lose his brat.

Not yet.


End file.
